Conversion of the kinetic energy of a flowing fluid, such as air (wind) or water, into electrical power is an attractive method for producing electrical power. This typically involves directing the flowing fluid through a turbine. The flowing fluid causes the turbine to rotate an electrical generator, causing the electrical generator to produce electrical power.
Examples of systems that convert the kinetic energy of flowing fluids into electrical power include wind energy conversion systems and kinetic hydropower generation systems. Kinetic hydropower generation systems typically involve submerging a turbine under water and directing flowing water current, e.g., due to waves, tides, etc., through the turbine.
Wind energy conversion systems typically include a wind turbine and an electrical generator mounted atop a tower and are typically large and noisy. Such systems are not well suited for producing power, such as supplemental power, for individual residences, especially in residential areas. Some wind energy conversion systems involve placing a wind turbine on a roof of residential or commercial buildings. However, these turbines are susceptible to storm damage and may require additional support structure to be added to the building to support the weight of the turbine.
The kinetic energy of fluid flow relative to bodies moving through a fluid environment can also be converted into electrical power. For example, the kinetic energy of air relative to moving ground and aerial (manned or unmanned) motor vehicles and of water relative to moving marine and submarine (manned or unmanned) motor vehicles can be used to generate electrical power for use by the respective vehicle. However, mounting a turbine on the exterior of a motor vehicle is impractical in that a turbine produces noise, vibration, and added drag, and is not esoterically appealing. Moreover, using ducting that has relatively large openings at the front of a motor vehicle to direct the fluid flow to one or more turbines within an interior of a motor vehicle can result in additional drag on the vehicle.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for alternatives to existing systems for converting kinetic energy of flowing fluids into electricity.